Digiranger Tamers
Digiranger Tamers (デジレンジャーテイマーズ Dejirenjā Teimāzu) is the third installment to the fanfictional Digiranger series. As such, the series is a homage to Digimon Tamers. Story Takato creates his Digimon partner Guilmon when he slips a mysterious blue card he found in his deck through his hand-held card reading device, changing it into a D-Power, the Tamers version of a Digivice. The appearance & powers of this Digimon come from Takato's sketches that were scanned into the device. Guilmon bio-emerges from the Digital World & is found later by Takato. Jianliang met his Digimon Terriermon when he rose from the screen of a computer game, while Rika's Digimon Renamon approached her to ask to be made stronger, since Rika was famous for her skills on the Digimon card game. Other characters, Hirokazu, Kenta & Juri (Takato's friends from school), & Shaochung (Jianliang's little sister) become Tamers later on in the series, & Ryo (Rika's rival & fellow Digimon Tamer) is introduced later on. They also encounter two more Digimon that they frequently run into: Culumon, a mysterious Digimon that has the power to make other Digimon digivolve but dislikes fighting & only wants to play & eat junk food, & Impmon, a Digimon that left his Tamers because he was sick of their bickering & selfishness & thinks that all Digimon with Tamers are a disgrace. Along the way, the kids learn to be responsible for those creatures as a mysterious man known as Yamaki tries to stop Digimon (who he calls "Wild Ones") from coming to the real world. From the secret government agency called Hypnos, Yamaki was in charge of monitoring all Digimon activity around the globe. Later, the new Tamers are forced to fight a group of evil Digimon calling themselves the Deva, who serve the Four Holy Beasts & believe that Digimon shouldn't partner with humans. Their true purpose to come into the human world was to capture Culumon & take him back to the Digital World so they could use his power of Transformation. The Tamers & friends then decide to leave for the Digital World to rescue Culumon. They destroy all but one of the Devas (Andiramon turned to the side of good & became Shaochung's Digimon partner) & confront & defeat Impmon, who is now Beelzebumon after making a deal with Zhuquiaomon for more power in exchange for eliminating the Tamers. After traveling to the Digital World to rescue Culumon the Tamers meet (& fight with) the digital god, but finally agree to work together in order to destroy the D-Reaper, a computer program initially designed to keep digital life in check, but it itself went out of control. Several new elements are introduced in this season, including the use of game cards to Card Slash & give different powers to the Digimon & usually themselves, the presence of Culumon, a lone Digimon responsible for the Digiranger/Digimon transformations, & the use of "Matrix Transforming" to bring the Digimon to their final Ultimate levels by merging their bodies with their Digiranger partners. The season also continued the progression from Bouken Sentai Digiranger, which was set in the Digital World with only a temporary return to the real world, through Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, where the characters returned from the Digital World to rest after most episodes: in Digiranger Tamers the action is entirely within the real world, with a journey to the Digital World in midseason. Characters Digirangers Secondary Digirangers Allies *Omegamon *Mitsuo Yamaki *Wild Bunch *Four Holy Beasts *DigiGnomes *Alice McCoy **Dobermon *Minami Uehara **Shiisamon *Takehito Uehara Villains *Millenniumon *Hypnos *Wild Bunch *Deva *Mephismon *D-Reaper *Locomon **Parasimon Arsenal *D-Power Digimon System *MegaloGrowmon **Growmon ***Guilmon *Rapidmon **Gargomon ***Terriermon *Taomon **Kyubimon ***Renamon *Leomon *Cyberdramon **Monodramon *Andromon **Guardromon *MarinAngemon *Andiramon **Lopmon Matrix Transformation System *Duke Tamer: Crimson Mode **Duke Tamer ***Red Tamer ***Growmon **Grani *Saint Tamer **Green Tamer **Gargomon *Sakuya Tamer **Blue Tamer **Renamon *Justi Tamer **White Tamer **Cyberdramon Episodes Video Games Soundtracks See Also Category:Series Category:Season Category:Super Sentai Category:Digiranger Category:Reynoman